


Mama's Day

by Shaloved30



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Gen, Mother's Day, mentions of Sam Keating - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mother's Day and Annalise reflects before making a change happen,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this yesterday on my tumblr in honor of the ladies and the day. Hope you enjoy.

This day was always hard for Annalise. She’d always lied and told Bonnie and Frank she’d be fine. To go see their families and celebrate. 

_“I’m tired of your faces anyway. I keep you both enough, get outta my house.”_

The brash always worked best with those two, and they’d leave quick. Much to Annalise’s pleasure. The sooner she could get the bottle and take to her bed.

Some years Sam was there, but always in his study until he was sure she’d passed out. Other times he’d go to see his own mother. Hannah’s constant calls couldn’t be avoided but for so long.

There wasn’t any calling from her. What would she even say after all that time back then?

This year was different.

She thought of that spot in her mama’s front yard. The place she finally let her son be free. Where ever he was Annalise hoped he knew she’d always love him.

A clearing of the throat and sniff of her nose finished just in time to hear the phone be picked up. Her Mama’s voice strong and full of music already despite the early morning hour.

“Anna Mae? That you baby? Say something then!”

Annalise smiled on the other end. Thankful she still had the chance to do this.

“Happy Mother’s Day, Mama.”


End file.
